Bet
by Shy-Chan
Summary: A bet is set between Kaname and Zero, which one will win? Who shall fall? Read and find out. also first try at a summary I know it sucks but WORK WITH ME HERE! Couple: KanamexZero heh well of course XD


Kaname silently walked down the stony aisle to the Day class dorms, it was midnight and Kaname asked to be excused from the classroom. Of course the teacher didn't hesitate to say yes being that Kaname was an all mighty pureblood. Kaname did not bother to tell the teacher where he was going nor did the teacher ask where he was going. Truth be told Kaname was just getting bored with the lesson and the classroom all together and when Kaname is bored a certain silver haired prefect paid for it. *not like it was anything bad I dare say he rather enjoys it . . . . . Shy~chan sounded smart, smart :D*  
Kaname now stood in front of Zero bedroom door. Quietly he reached out and turned the knob, opened the door, and walked in. Kaname looked around the dark room but stopped at one spot and that one spot held a sleeping Zero in his king sized bed. *Zero bought a bigger bed because of all the times Kaname would come into his room, but, not really to sleep if u catch my drift. ^_~*  
Kaname smirked while shutting the door behind him and walk ever so quietly over to Zero's sleeping form. This is where the boredom was going to end and where the fun was going to start.  
Kaname slowly and gently pushed Zero onto his back.  
"Mmmh no bitches he's my man." Zero muttered in sleep.  
Kaname let out a low chuckle before getting on top of Zero straddling his sexy curved waist.  
Kaname lowered his head down to Zero neck, wasting no time flicking his tough over the most sensitive and tender part of Zero's neck. Kaname smirked as he heard Zero take in a sharp breath and still sleeping say.  
"Mmmh Kaname nng."  
Kaname chuckled lightly as he returned back to the task at hand. Kaname licked and sucked on Zero's creamy skin earning sleepily groans and moans from the silver hair beauty.  
"Kaname mmm?"  
"Finally awake my love?  
Zero groaned tiredly. "Yes, but can we not do this tonight I'm so tired."  
"But Zero it's been a day I don't know how much longer I can wait." Kaname whined childishly.  
"Kaname we do it every, and I mean EVERY night. Can we please just hold off on the sex for one night?"  
"No."  
Zero looked up at Kaname confused but that confusion was soon being filled by anger.  
"What do u mean no!? Dammit Kaname we fuck every night and I ask for one night off from the love making because I am **tired**, and you say no!!! God Kaname I bet you really couldn't go one day without sex."  
Kaname quirked his eyebrow and started down at the seething Zero.  
"I bet I could." Kaname said lazily getting off his silver haired love.  
"Yeah right, Ever since we have been going out its date, sex, cuddle, sex, date, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex and oh you guess it sex!"  
"It's not like you don't like it who's the one screaming 'Yes Kaname right there harder, harder ah ah!'" Kaname imitated and might I add completely failed at Zero's voice. "I bet I can go a week without sex just to show you how much resistance I have!"  
Kaname mentally slapped himself. _'Wait! What am I saying a whole WEEK without having Zero's hot, panting, oh delicious body under me . . . . . begging for more . . . . Dammit I can't get aroused now!!! Zero will just rub it in my face, I can't have that!'_  
"A week huh?"  
Kaname snapped out of his thoughts as he gained back his composure that he didn't even know he lost and looked over at Zero's smirking face.  
_'Uh-Oh'_  
"Okay then, if you can go a week without sex then." Zero let out a sigh before finishing. "Then we can have sex anytime anywhere you want without me complaining."  
Kaname turned twords Zero determination flowing throughout his body.  
"But if you lose then, I chose whenever we have sex and that for me would be once a week so I can actually get some sleep."  
Kaname hesitated thinking of what might happen to him if he lost, but those thoughts were quickly pushed aside as his determination seeped back.  
"Okay then, but now it's time for my part of the deal. I will not have sex with you for a week which should be simple enough, but, Zero in that week if you so much as yell at anyone fangirl or not I will win. Now love do we have a deal?"  
Now it was Zero's time to hesitate I mean this is Zero we're talking about not yelling at **anyone** that would be torcher. Just like Kaname though determination swept throughout his body.  
"Deal."  
Kaname smirked as he reached out gently grabbing Zero's chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulled him closer to himself.  
"Let the games begin love."  
With that said Kaname placed a chaste kiss upon Zero's lips before getting up and walked to the door. Kaname stopped for a moment at the doorway. Turning his head slightly to look at Zero.  
"Can't wait for the week to be over so I can claim my prize."  
Kaname chuckled softly as he closed the door behind him and walked back to the Moon Dorm. (A/N Probably to go and have a good cry since their will be no sex for a whole week XD)  
Zero huffed has he flopped back down on his bed as he rubbed his temple.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Zero mumbled to himself.

Next day~ also known as day 1 yaaaaaaay~  
Zero sat silently in his bed and pondered. How was he going to get Kaname to crack? He knew Kaname was strong when it comes to resistance but not that strong of resistance when it came to Zero so it shouldn't be that hard.  
_'You know what I'm just gonna sit back and relax until the right opportunity comes to seduce Kaname and win the bet.'_  
Zero let out a low chuckle as he got up from his comfy bed to go out and start his prefect duties. Hell maybe he will be able to make Kaname crack just on day one.

Zero gasped as he walked up the hill to the Moon Dorm's palace.  
_'Damn, it's HOT!!!'_  
Zero moaned in agony as he snatched a nearby bottle of water from an over obsessive fangirl.  
"Hey that's my`"  
The fangirl stopped dead in her protest as Zero turned his head and gave her a deathly glare.  
"EEEEE KEEP IT!!!" The girl screamed as she ran to the back.  
"Thought so." Zero mutter as he quickly uncapped the bottle top and started to gulp down the crystal clear liquid.  
Moments later the front gate to the Moon Dorm started to open making the fangirls scream and all that annoying shit.  
"Hey Zero I swiped some popsicles from the kitchen, you want one?" Yuuki asked  
"No thanks I don't li-." That's when the light bulb in Zero's mind clicked and a smirk graced his lips.  
"On second thought yes I would love one."  
Yuuki smiled up at Zero as she handed him one of the two popsicles she had.  
Zero took the popsicle out of Yuuki's hands and started to peel the paper away.  
Kaname came in around the time of the paper peeling. His eyes began to wonder over to Zero he was only gonna take one small glance at the silver haired prefect before continuing his walk to the school, but one he saw Zero with that popsicle his gazed became more intent.  
Zero looked up just in time to see Kaname looking at him, perfect. Zero let a maniacal smirk make itself known.  
_'He wouldn't!_ Kaname thought silently as his eyes widened slightly.  
Oh he would. Zero slipped out his "skillful tough" as Kaname liked to call it and licked to tip of the blueberry flavored icicle. His tough licked up and down the length nipping at the tip every once in awhile. Slowly he pushed the popsicle into his mouth and began to suck slowly on the quickly melting treat.  
Kaname bit his bottom lip; his long slim finger's coiling into a tight fist. Oh how cruel Zero was.  
"You bastard." Kaname whisper so only himself could hear. He fought with all his might to calm down his growing erection. Getting one of those would get him a one train ticket to a fangirl rape fest . . . . But that could make Zero start yelling making Kaname win the bet hmmmmm he had to ponder now.  
"OMG KANAME-SAMA UR SO HOT HAVE MY BABIES!!!"  
Yeeeeeah so not worth it.  
Kaname quickly snapped his head away from the delicious scene in front of him, took a deep breath and resumed his walk to the Night School's . . . . . just school? Thing? yeah.  
Zero smirked, his plan for making Kaname cave in, failed but oh well he had the whole week ahead of him. Lazily Zero threw the half eaten popsicle over his shoulder and began to walk back to his dorm room to figure out his next plan.  
"Ow my eye! Who throw's a popsicle!?"

Day 2  
Zero sat across from Yuuki on the hardwood floor. It was now lunch time for the Day Class, Zero hated eating lunch with everyone else with the girls giggling about the Nigh Class the guy's being idiots as the jump on each other and ask each other if they wanted to play something called . . . . Fire truck? Zero didn't know what that meant nor did he want to know. Yuuki was there because she wanted to keep Zero company and well Cross was in the next room if Zero was left alone they may need to find a new headmaster.  
Zero sighed as he took another bite of his sandwich.  
"Zero you okay?"  
Zero looked at Yuuki from the corner of his eye. To tell ya the truth Zero was a little frustrated with no sex for a day. He never knew how much he would miss the every night fuck then cuddle.  
Zero looked away from Yuuki and took another small bite from his sandwich.  
"I'm fine Yuuki." Was his only answer.  
Yuuki frowned as she took a depressed bite from the cake she had brought.  
Everything was quiet and peaceful the way Zero liked it. After a moment's peace the quite was interrupted with a soft click clack from outside in the hallway.  
Zero gave the door a moment's glance before going back to his sandwich.  
The footsteps grew loader and loader until they stopped in front of the large oak doors.  
Zero gasped he knew this presence, oh how he knew this presence. Zero smirked as the door opened.  
"Hey, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed happily as she hugged the older boy that stood before her.  
Kaname smiled down at the small hyperactive brunet. Reaching down with one of his strong hands that could crush the small girls head with one squeeze, began petting her head softly ruffling her brown locks.  
Zero stood up from where he sitting only to lean against the wall the smirk still plastered on his face.  
Kaname's eyes widened slightly as he looked over at the smirking sliver haired boy.  
_What is he up to now?_ Kaname silently asked himself as he removed is hand away from the small brunets head.  
"I was called here, to talk to Cross." Kaname almost but whispered each word as he looked away from Zero and his sexy devilish grin.  
Yuuki smiled and began to skip over to the door that lead right to the next room at which Cross was supposedly presently in.  
"I'll go get him for you" Yuuki yelled happily not even looking back at the two bys that were now looking straight at each other.  
Opening the door enough for her to walk in she slipped into the next room away from the unwatching eyes of the brunet and silver hair boys.  
Zero almost let out a girlish giggle as he looked into his lover's eyes.  
"Well-" Zero started as he slinked his way over to his Kaname. "Seems like we're alone for a few minutes."  
Zero licked his lips sensually as he pressed his body against Kaname's long lean body.  
"Wanna leave here for a little quickie in the bathroom."  
Kaname bit is lip almost painfully as he tried to hold himself back from pouncing on his silver haired love and take him here and there.  
Zero began to pout as if Kaname's not talking or non movements hurt him.  
"Kaname-sama." Zero breathed out the words slowly and very sexually as he pressed there bodies harder together.  
"I want you." Zero almost whined as he began placing small light butterfly kisses on noticeable parts of Kaname's neck.  
Kaname let out a deep grunt and with as much willpower he could muster pushed Zero away from him.  
"Sorry Zero but I will not lose this!" Kaname almost shouted.  
An just like a flash of lighting Kaname used his vampire like speed to sprint across the room to open the door and walk into the next room with Yuuki and Cross.  
Zero pouted for real this time, his left eye began to twitch and he growled menacingly.  
"Dammit!"

Day 3

(This time its Kaname's turn to plot bwhahahaha)  
Kaname paced as he pondered on how to make Zero cave in and yell at someone or maybe even something?  
_'Dammit who knew it was gonna be so hard to figure out a way to make Zero cave.'_  
Now you would think with Zero it wouldn't be that hard to figure out some way to make him yell and shout to the heavens, but there were some considerations Kaname had to think over. For one thing he had to think about there relationship he didn't want to do anything that might ruin it and there was no way in hell Kaname was gonna put that in jeopardy.  
Two he had to think about the person's well being (sadly) he knew if Zero would stop at nothing to kill that person who dared to touch "his Kaname"  
Kaname couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his handsome features.  
Okay so he had to fins someone that he wouldn't care or mind letting get pulverized and or simply yelled at by his silver haired prefect.  
That's when the light bulb in Kaname's head clicked.  
"Aido."

"You want me to do WHAT!?" Aido shouted from over his shoulder twords the tall studly brunet.  
"I want you to pretend flirt with me while we walk down to the school today." Kaname said quite unaffected at Aido's shouting  
"No I can't Kaname-sama!"  
"And why not?" Kaname asked almost quite insulted at Aido's words.  
Aido's faced darkened almost depression like, but soon after started waving his arms around franticly.  
"It's not that Kaname-sama it's just that, one I'm not that way and two I REALLY DON'T WANNA GET KILLED TODAY!!!"  
Kaname closed his eyes has his facial features still showed no hint of emotion.  
"Aido."  
Aido gulped slightly as he replied back with a soft. "Yes Kaname-sama?"  
"I don't want to lose to Zero." Just then Kaname's eyes snapped open to revel the once dark chocolate colored eyes as blazing red orbs that seemed to bear into your very soul.  
Aido yelped and quickly went down to his knees.  
"Yes I will do anything you ask Kaname-sama just please don't hurt me."  
Kaname smirked, his eyes soon going back into the deep dark luscious brown eyes that symbolized him.  
"Good, now get up and get yourself fixed up it's almost time to head off to the school grounds.  
Aido just gave a small nod and headed off to his dorm room to freshen up.

All the vampires gathered at 7:00 sharp in front of the large gate that would soon open.  
Kaname silently walked over to Aido who was fidgeting with his shirt.  
Placing his hand on Aido's right shoulder he calmly spoke.  
"Are you ready Aido?"  
Started slightly Aido gave a small squeak. Soon realizing who it was he gave a small nod to show his understanding of the plan.  
Kaname smiled slightly.  
"Good"  
The gate opened widely show revel the large mob of fangrls that were waiting impatiently for the gate to open.  
Kaname walked forward as Aido waited behind getting mixed up with the rest of the vampire's.  
Kaname looked away quickly making sure no one saw him searching. Once he found what he was looking for (aka his silver haired beauty Zero X3) he calmly tapped at his thigh and the plan commenced.  
"Oh Kaname-sama!" Aido yelled cheerily.  
Kaname turned slightly with a puzzled look plaster on his face.  
Aido smiled brightly as he half hugged and half tackled the pureblooded vampire  
"Oh Kaname-sama I've been thinking about it and I have decided to tell you my feelings!"  
All the fangirls gasped and looked at the scene in front of them intently.  
Zero on the other hand was fuming at the scene before him.  
_'what the fuck is that blond son-of-a-bitch doing!?'_  
Kaname's eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
"I love you Kaname please leave that Zero and have me instead."  
Zero growled menacingly and opened his moth to yell, as he realized what he was doing he quickly closed his mouth.  
"Oh well I'll just do this the old fashioned way.  
Rolling up his sleeves Zero walked over to where Aido and Kaname were standing.  
Kaname glanced his way for a moment almost smirking in triumph. He waited patiently for the yelling and the screaming but….it never came.  
"Huh?"  
Aido yelped in surprise and pain as he was grabbed full force by his short soft blonde hair and dragged away to some area to be beaten senseless by Zero.

FAIL!!!

Day 4

Zero quietly made his way up to Kaname's room. A bag in his right hand, he kept his eyes open just in case any vampires decided to play hooky today. If anyone saw him sneaking into Kaname's room it would immediately be brought to Kaname's attention, ruining Zero's plan and we wouldn't want that now would we. Zero smirked to himself as he slinked into the enormous dark room.  
"Let the games begin." Zero smirked as he set the bag down and reached in and took out his secret weapon.  
Kaname strolled across the hallway to his dorm room. Reaching out he lightly grasped the small golden doorknob.  
"Wait…"  
A presence was in his room, but he knew it oh boy did he know it.  
"What are you planning this time Zero?"  
Opening the door he slipped in.  
Kaname's eyes widened and his nose began to bleed suddenly, for before him was Zero in skin tight leather jeans, shirtless, kitty ears on his nicely combed head and to top it all off a collar around his neck with a little bell attached.  
Zero bit his lip cutely.  
"Kaname-sama, why do you keep staring at me like that?"  
Zero walked over to Kaname shyly.  
"Am I really that cute?"  
Kaname's eye twitched as he soaked up as much of Zero's body as his mind would allow.  
"Please take me Kaname-sama I need you so bad right now!" Zero whined sensuality as he moved his body with every word.  
"I can't take it anymore!" Kaname shouted to the heavens.  
Before even Zero could react he was laying on Kaname's king sized bed with a very sexy vampire kissing him roughly ion the lips.  
Zero smirked triumphantly.  
"Ha this means I-" Zero did not have a chance to finish for Kaname had shoved his tough into his mouth and began ravishing it ever so soothingly.  
Zero's eyes closed slightly, succumbing to the pleaser Kaname was providing. Zero wanted more though; bucking his hip's upwards he smashed the lower half's together to create more friction.  
Kaname grunted loudly and removed his mouth away from Zero's. Not wasting any time Kaname began stripping Zero of his pants, His pant's soon followed and landed ungracefully next to Zero's on the floor.  
Adjusting himself at Zero's entrance he began pushing himself in.  
"Oooooh aaaah Kaname-samaaaa!!" Zero moaned and yelled as he withered in pleasure.  
Kaname began at a slow pace pumping in and out of Zero.  
"Faster Kaname-sama. please!" Zero yelled between uneven pants and gasped.  
"Tell me how much you want it." Kaname demanded.  
"I want it so bad Kaname-sama please give it to me!"  
"Tell me what nights you want it!"  
"I want it every night Kaname-sama now please hurry! Go faster please ahh!!"  
Kaname smirked devilishly now even though he lost, he won. Giving Zero what he wanted he began pounding into him harder and faster.  
Zero moaned and yelled with each pump. Needing to grab onto something Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname and gripped tightly onto his shirt that he was still wearing.  
"KANAME-SAMAAAAA!!!!" Zero yelled his lovers name as he came.  
Pounding a few more times into Zero he came into him. Exhausted he pulled out of Zero and laid on his back next to his silver haired love.  
Zero smiled softly and turned so he could cuddle up to his lover.  
"I love you Kaname."  
"I love you too Zero."  
Zero smile soon faltered as he remember what he said during there love making, he said he would do it every night with Kaname.  
_'Bastard! Even though I won! We still have sex every night! You know what I'm just not…_'  
Zero stopped his mind ranting for a moment his smile again returning. Kaname has fallen asleep and looked ever so peaceful in his slumber.  
"Hmph you know he make it really hard to be mad at you wile you look like that?"  
Zero leaned down slightly to kiss the top of Kaname's cool forehead; pulling at the covers he covered themselves up.  
Cuddling up to Kaname once again he soon fell asleep along side the love of his life, his Kaname.

THE END!


End file.
